


Feral

by stelthykat



Series: Transitions [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Light descriptions of violence, psychology I suppose.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelthykat/pseuds/stelthykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how they thought that Eren was dangerous. All to focused on the Shifter to realize that he held the leash to something that was far more feral and wild than he could ever be. </p><p>Takes place somewhere between Ch 50- current chapters. </p><p>Spoilers for later Chapters. I'll repeat: Spoilers for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> So time for another bad work to go in this series!! No finals week is upon us and so like every "good" student I'm here writing and trying to ignore the fact that I have finals. 
> 
> *Here's my little spiel so you know what angle I'm coming from: I picture Mikasa as something that's far more dangerous than Eren. Yes he's a shifter, yes he's got the ability to completely trash the entire world but let's face it..... his sister has a shorter kidnapped streak than he does at the moment. No in all seriousness I envision her as something that's evolving towards a more darker end. She's matured to the point where I feel that should Eren be gone/killed/taken she would go on a killing spree. (Especially considering the possible lineage but hey, I can make my own connections!) Levi was just a good character to use to get things rolling. (Consider that my little tribute to the newest ova)
> 
> I intended this to take place when everyone gets back from the rescue attempt when Eren was taken by the other shifters and the down time between the new squad levi being formed. I intentionally left the exact timing blank though so you can put it in whatever context you desire. 
> 
> So enjoy, I'll probably add a couple more chapters to this once we have more chapters covering her and the 'Ackermans'

He’d seen killers and thieves. Survivors and victims. But he’d never seen one quite like Mikasa Ackerman. She was both survivor and victim, trapped somewhere in-between in her devotion to Eren. She had the passion of a murderer and the attitude of prey. She would throw her own life away to save Eren. 

It was foreign, unnerving, and eerily familiar. 

Pot meet kettle, he supposed. 

And because of that she was downright dangerous. 

There would be no guidance from Erwin, not when the man was in fits due to pain and a fever. Hange could advise but it was half-hearted at best, reluctant. But everything hinged on this new squad being prepared, being in synch and capable. 

He remembered back in the Underground, when him and Farlan had first met, there had been a member of the gang. Ruthless, cunning, despicable. The man had resembled all of his traits and then some. And due to that personalities clashed, words turned to violence, violence turned to assassination attempts. In the end they’d managed to almost kill Farlan, had turned rabid and forced them to flee to a different part in order to regroup and gather the supplies to make the mass extermination easy. 

He’d be damned if he went through the same shit with Ackerman. Not now when everything was royally fucked.  
**

Mikasa had never considered using the maneuver gear ‘fun’. It had and probably always would be a mode of transportation, a simple, trivial thing that had never interested her much. At best she was thankful for it when Eren had been taken by Annie (or bitch as Mikasa had come to call her), and was grateful that it allowed her to follow Eren no matter what. 

“So Mikasa,” a shrill voice rang out, closing in despite the training supervisor’s orders to stay apart, “Any idea why the Coporal came out to watch?” 

Mikasa looked back at Sasha briefly, shrugging and continuing on. Why wouldn’t the Corporal come to see how his pawns were progressing? The bastard might have a shred of himself that cared about their wellbeing but never for a moment did she think that he wouldn’t hesitate to use them to his own gains. Even better though, why should she care? Eren and his safety was all that mattered, with him gone her only priority was on safely getting him back; with or without the military. Unless the Corporal had come to kill her – and thus by proxy Eren – then he wasn’t even on her map. 

Curiosity killed the cat, her mother used to chide her, and curiosity got the best of her as she cast a sly glance down to the edge of the field where the Corporal was standing. Looking up among the recruits until his passive eyes came to rest in her direction. Feeling her blood burn with something that Eren had often told her was either embarrassment or rage she repressed the urge to fling herself in his direction with her blades drawn. Levi was different from the Commander. You knew where you stood in the Commander’s eyes, he looked at you, maybe even all of the troops, like a butcher looks at a lamb. They were something to mold and press, to use to one’s own gain and then hardly remorse when dead. They were the eyes of a predator. 

Levi however was something much more simple and yet complex. He was in-between predator and prey. He was a scavenger. Picking up the remnants of what the Commander left and putting it together in something that vaguely resembled his will. 

Eren had only spoken positively about Commander Erwin Smith and Levi. He had assured Mikasa that the way to victory was through both of the men and that it was his decision to follow them no matter what and defeat the titans. He’d spoken with such vindication and compulsiveness that she’d agreed to just get him to shut up. Expectedly he hadn’t, and continued on for the hour about why he felt that they were gifts to the Earth. 

She had so eloquently called bullshit and vowed that when, because it was a question of when and not if, the day came the Commander (and thus Levi, as the man had already botched numerous attempts to protect her brother in her eyes) sent Eren to die that she would be taking the Shepards to slaughter with the flock. 

“Ackerman!” a sharp order brought her attention down to the ground and she threw her weight backwards, stopping herself and turning at the same time to face the small man below her. “Get your ass down here!” She cast a bored look at Levi and then complied; shifting her center of gravity down to lower the hooks and settle onto the firm land once again. “I want a word.” Narrowing her eyes she stared him down, searching his face for any sign of outward aggression. 

“In my office.” He offered a shrug and gestured for her to follow, pulling her out of her stare and shortening his large stride so that she could keep up. 

When they had gotten some distance away from the training field he decided to break the silence. “I have a few questions for you. And they’re the type of questions I want answered in private, truthfully and quickly. I shit you not Ackerman if you lie to me or refuse to tell me the truth I will ensure that you are flung as far away from us as possible. Understand?” Dead silence met his ears and his scowl deepened, even she could see that his anger was brimming as he growled out, “I have no intention of repeating any of this information, nor do I intend to play games. Clear? Oi!” He stopped and turned to look at her, waiting impatiently. 

“Yes sir.” She snapped, flinging her way through the door and following him to the makeshift office that consisted of a desk and a bed. Waiting for instructions on where to sit she eyed the man who limped behind his desk and collapsed into a heap on his chair. 

“Is what that dumbass Nile Dawk said true?” he watched her face grow confused, “The Chief of Military Police.” 

“The bastard at the trial? The one with the not-beard?” she asked, her face growing concerned when she realized what she had said. Levi’s eyes lightened up slightly, voice getting lighter as though trying to impersonate a chuckle. 

“Yes. Was he telling the truth?” 

“Yes sir.” She offered. 

“About everything?” he felt a lump grow in his throat. Here we go again… The moment of truth. The bargaining chip in her future as a Scout. 

“Most sir.” She blinked, onyx eyes narrowing. A challenge that he would willingly accept. 

“Elaborate.” He stared her down, hoping that she would respond to the pressure and give in. Trying to thrust upon her the importance of this. He thought he had a good grasp of who she was. The whole fuck up with Annie had given him some insight. However, her raw anger, her attitude for vengeance that had gotten him hurt... herself nearly killed had he not been a goddamn saint. 

“No sir.” She turned away with a scowl. “It’s none of your damn business.” And there was the gunpowder for the explosion. 

“Listen here girlie,” Levi snarled, biting back the urge to throw the nearest object at her head. “I’ve got a good damn reason to know exactly what you did.” 

“It was all stated at the trial.” She growled out. 

“I know what they said.” He put his hands on the desk, breathing out harshly “I want to hear what you have to say.” 

The girl in her had been taken away long ago and replaced with this facsimile of a warrior. Ackerman was a soldier who was guarded, a lone wolf and less than eager to die for the cause. The way that she had looked at him had said it all. The contempt in her stare, the forced nonchalant attitude around superiors who she did not loathe…. Even her disregard for authority in general to an extent was familiar and endearing. There was hope for her yet if she didn’t turn out to be crazy as fuck. Hell the last thing he needed was to bring a Kenny into the special ops squad! 

Regaining his composure Levi leaned back in his chair and waited patiently for her to either make a movement or speak. When none occurred he felt it his duty to hurry along the conversation. “Y’know…. I don’t think it’s a bad deal. You tell me what I want to know and you join the new special ops squad and get to watch over your little infatuation.” He didn’t miss her lips curving into a snarl. 

“I tell you and you swear to me that you’ll let me in?” she stared him down, unwavering and eyes cold. 

“I’ll even sweeten the deal and send you out with the rest tonight to the new barracks.” He inwardly grinned. The bait was thrown, now to sit back and watch her chew on it. 

“You said ‘the others’?” Her gazed lightened up as she blinked in curiosity. 

“Yup.” He blinked back passively, “It was easy comparatively choosing who all I wanted to be in the squad. To protect Eren.” He gave an invisible wry smirk. “All of them had good instincts, good battle skills and would be relatively easy to kill should they turn on me-on the cause.” 

She sucked in a breath that was not so much in astonishment or horror but understanding. “You clever bastard.” She breathed, her eyes narrowing once more. 

“What?” He drummed his fingers on the desk, “You thought you were the only one with a devious side? Get real brat. Now spill the goddamn beans.” 

“I was kidnaped, Eren saved me by killing two people, I saved Eren by killing one and I’m here today.” Blunt and to the point. No need to dig up any old wounds or feelings that she’d long ago beaten out of herself. The military hadn’t needed to do that, it was something that reality did all too often to too many. 

“That was…” Levi snorted derisively, “Dull.” 

She looked aghast for a moment, trying to piece together the puzzle that was the Corporal. “What more did you want?” she snarled, “A damn painting? A novel? Me crying?” she sneered the last word, almost in a dare for him to mock her. 

“I expected you to elaborate more. Give me something to work with brat, give me something to judge.” And with that it hit her. Worse than any kidnapper or trafficker, this was a test. A test to see if she was rabid or tame. A test to see whether or not she would turn on her handler. 

She’d been through this before. Mrs. Jaeger, bless her, had loved her dearly in the short time they’d had together. However, that hadn’t stopped her from assessing if the girl was a danger to her family occasionally. 

“I didn’t enjoy it.” She said all too quickly. And it was the truth. Even now the thought of it felt uneasy. She could do it, of that she was positive. But at the same time it made her uneasy that it had become second nature. “It’s a necessity, not something to take pride in.” Her eyes lost some of their seething anger as she receded into domesticity for a moment. 

“Oh?” he pushed, not quite sure what he wanted anymore. “Then why go through all of this trouble for Eren?” 

“He saved me.” She stated, looking down at her feet and then quickly back up at him, “I don’t expect you to understand, I don’t expect you to give a shit but he gave up what humanity he had to save me. He fought – almost died – for me and I love him for that.” She gave a wry smile, “Like I said I don’t expect you to understand, but I do expect you to know at this point that I will do everything in my power to keep him safe. If he decides to leave the military one day and go out on his own beyond the Wall I’ll go with him. ‘The greater good’ be damned. He’s my brother, he’s always had my back and I’ll always have his. He’s what turned me into a warrior. He’s the Commander of his one man army.” 

Levi stared at her long and hard, trying to size up what she was. For all the traits that people thought made her complex, once they were laid out on the table, she was surprisingly simple. “Then by your logic you should be at least somewhat devoted to me. After all I did stop your ass from getting killed.” 

She cast him a wary look, her eyes flashy a dangerous shade of silver, “True, and that garners you some respect. However, you didn’t kill the bitch. I’ll make a deal of my own, when you kill for me and throw away the last shred of humanity you have, I’ll fight for your life just as hard as I do for Eren’s.” She gave a wry smirk, straightening up and giving a halfhearted salute that gave Levi the impression that it was more of an insult than anything else. 

“I’ll go then.” She turned on her heel and was halfway to the door before he though to speak. 

“Then why not relax? He’s safer with all of us watching him.” 

“Because sir,” she stepped through the open door, “I think we both know that he’ll never be safe until the day he dies. Regardless of who all looks after him.” 

**

Once she realized she had been a girl. She’d played in the sun and giggled and sewed. 

Once she had seen only the goodness in the world. 

“Mikasa!” Eren’s exasperated form rushed up to her, turquoise eyes surveying her face and hands, “Sasha said you’d been called to talk to the Corporal!” he glanced at the shut door, face growing grim, “Please tell me you didn’t overreact and kill him!” 

She smiled softly, thinking back to the days of her youth. Meaningless days that seemed to go on and on forever. Days that had no purpose until she lost her parents. 

Then it became days of their youth. And Eren gave her a meaning in this fucked up world. Eren stopped her from breaking, from becoming something feral and untamed. She’d be damned if she ever admitted that though. Her brother made her strong, made her wise and cunning. 

“No,” she murmured, “I was just securing my place on your squad.” And thus began the incessant nattering that was her brother. In his mind he insisted she babied him, cared too much. Maybe a hint of that was true but she was stronger, better, less…. Human than Eren. 

And she would take on the responsibility, the pain of being cast away.

That was her duty after all.

And she would have laughed hysterically, but that would just tip off whoever was watching that she was unfit for duty, at the irony that no one seemed to realize. They were all sorts of worried over Eren, dear little Eren being a rabid dog that they had no idea that he held a leash with something much more rabid at the end.


End file.
